The invention provides isolated polypeptide molecules and nucleic acid molecules encoded the polypeptide molecules, designated 53070, 15985, 26583, 21953, m32404, 14089, and 23436 molecules, which encode novel kinase family molecules, phosphatase family members, and protease family members, including prolyl oligopeptidases, serine proteases, and ubiquitin carboxy terminal hydrolases.